Episode IV: A New HopeThe Daughter of a Jedi Knight and a Sith Lady
by IceCreamIsTheElixrOfLife
Summary: Amora Kenobi has grown up on Tattooiine her entire life. Her best friend, Luke Skywalker, and her have dreamed of nothing other than getting off their planet. Ben Kenobi has always protected Amora even from her mother's true death. Will those secrets be the end of a friendship? Or will their strong feelings grow into something more?
1. Prologue: The Starting of a Love Story

A/N: First story on this will be hard for me to get the hang of. I don't own Star Wars only Amora...

 **Age 5: Luke:**

"I didn't steal anything!" a little red-haired girl was struggling in the grip of a man.

"You lying little twat," he hissed.

"I'm not lying." She yelled still trying to regain freedom of her arm. I know it was dangerous and I shouldn't have done it but I had to.

"Hey," I called to them. "I think someone else is stealing from you."

He looked down at the girl. "You stay here, girl."

"I'll watch her." I volunteered as soon as he left I turned to her. "Go, run."

She just stared at me.

"Go, get out of here before he returns." I continued.

Her eyes widened looking at something behind me. "He's coming back."

"Go leave now!" I insisted.

"But," she looked straight at me. "You'll get in trouble."

"I'll be fine." I replied. "Run!"

"I'm sorry." She said then kicked straight up and ran leaving me in pain.

 **Age 7: Amora:**

"You're just a little freak." a boy hissed. I ignored him like my father taught me.

"Wow, the freak doesn't speak." Said a girl.

"Please stop," I replied calmly.

"What was that!?" she snapped.

"Please stop," I repeated.

The boy grabbed my hair roughly. "Why should I?" he hissed.

"Because you wouldn't like me when I am angry," I continued calmly.

"What are you going to do?" the girl asked.

He hadn't let go of my hair yet so I did my favorite thing to get out of these situations. I kicked up. He doubled over in pain letting me go. I looked between the two of them and ran out of the school. Sitting behind a large rock I cried. I was so caught up in myself that I didn't hear the boy walk up to me.

He sat down beside me and offered a tissue. I took it and dried my tears. "Thank you." I replied through sniffs.

"No problem," he replied. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and looked up at him. My eyes widened in surprise. It was the same boy who saved me almost two years ago. "Thank you for everything."

He looked confused for a second then realization hit him. "It's you!"

"I'm sorry," I added.

He chuckled. "There's no need to apologize." He looked at me. "I'm Luke Skywalker."

"Amora Kenobi." I replied.

 **Age 9: Luke:**

"Tag you're it." Amora said and ran off.

I chased after her. "You just can't randomly start games of tag!" I complained.

"I can. I will. And I did." she yelled back.

She jumped up on a rock. "Give up Luke! I have the high ground!"

"Wait, why does that matter?" I asked grabbing her ankle. "You're it."

"Not fair!" She yelled and did a front flip off the rock. "I'm going to get you, farm boy."

"Just try, Shorty." I shouted.

She scowled. "You are so going to get it."

I ran because if she's angry I'm dead.

She caught me I'm not dead yet. "Luke! Amora!" my aunt called.

We walked in and stopped.

"Dad!" Amora said shocked. She ran to him and hugged him.

"Hello my dear little girl." He said smiling and hugging her back. He looked at me. "This must be Luke."

I nodded. "And you must be Ben, her father."

Uncle Owen didn't look particularly happy that the man was here. He smiled down at his daughter. "You told him about me."

Amora blushed. "Yes."

"We have to go." He said bending down to her. "Say goodbye to your friend."

She ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Bye Luke."

I was surprised by her actions but returned the hug. "See you later, Mori."

 **Age 11: Amora:**

"Come on," Luke dragged me along.

"I'm walking as fast as I can, Skywalker." I snapped playfully.

"Are your eyes still closed?" He replied.

"I don't know. Are you leading me into a death trap!?" I asked sarcastically. I could practically see his annoyed look. I sighed. "Yes."

"Good." He said. He put his hands over my already closed eyes. I opened them. "I know it's your birthday and you love to watch the suns set so…" He took his hands off my eyes revealing a little picnic set up.

I gasped. "Oh Luke!" I turned around and hugged him. "You didn't have to… I know you spend so much time working with your uncle. This is really too much." I pulled him down to sit on the blanket. "Thank you!"

We sat for a while talking then Luke showed me a cake which he admitted his Aunt Beru helped make. After making me blowout 11 candles, we ate and talked. Luke seemed super nervous.

As the suns began to set, Luke spoke. "Amora I got you something." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Go ahead open it."

I slowly opened it revealing a beautiful necklace. .

"Luke, it's beautiful." I said taking it out. "Can you put on for me?" I asked lifting my long red hair.

He nodded and did as I asked. I leaned into him and sighed watching the suns. "Thank you so much, farm boy."

"You're welcome, Mori," he replied.

I sat up suddenly. "Who's going to take me home?"

He smiled slyly. "My Aunt already talked to your father. You are staying in our guest room for the night."

I nodded suddenly suspicious of what my father was doing. I touched the locket. It represented so much Luke and I craved to see what is beyond the stars of Tattooiine. I went back to watching the suns set. "It's so beautiful." I whispered.

"Yeah it is," Luke agreed I looked over at him. He wasn't watching the suns set, he was watching me.

 **Age 13: Luke:**

"Mori, wait!" I yelled. She looked over at the new moisture tech we just got.

"Are you sure you don't need to be working Luke?" She asked.

"He won't miss me for a minute." I replied. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she huffed. "I'm used to their bullying by now, Luke."

"I just like to make sure that you are not too hurt." I said.

She smirked. "Luke they can't get to me."

"Luke!"

"I'll be right there Uncle Owen!" I called back. "Mori, if you need me. You just have to say so."

"I'm not a damsel in distress, Lukey." She said teasingly. "See you tomorrow."

 **Amora:**

Once I got home, I cried. Why does he seem to care about me so much? I'm not pretty. I'm not popular. I'm not in any way extraordinary. I'm weird and a force-user so I'm calm, usually. Calm down, Amora. It's nothing. Breathe. In. Out.

 **Ben:**

I watched my daughter in the house battle with both sides of herself. One side tells her to calm down. The other tells her to act on those feelings. It's time to tell her.

 **Luke:**

"Amora!" I yelled. "Amora! Hey stop!"

She finally turned around. Her eyes were red and puffy as though she had been crying. My smile dropped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Luke," she said. "Please stay away from me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Luke, I don't have time for you today." She snapped.

My mouth fell open I was hurt by her words. "Amora, what is the matter?"

"Nothing, Skywalker!" she yelled acidly. She looked at me sadly. "Just, please for your safety stay away from me."

"Fine," I snapped. I turned on my heels and stalked off.

 **Amora:**

There were tears in my eyes by the time I made it home. Oh Luke. Poor Luke. If only he knew. I took out my mother's old music box and stuffed the locket he gave me in it.

I ran out into the desert as I felt it come. The electricity racked my body and escaped into the sky. The pain was indescribable. My father finally had to use the force to stop it and take me inside. I passed out.

 **Luke:**

I put my head in my hands unable to sleep. I can't believe that Amora and I had a fight. I can't believe she hates me. I have to know what's bothering her. If it truly is me… What am I going to do?

It has been weeks since I have seen Amora. There have been weird lightning strikes out in the middle of the uncharted desert. Rumor has it they are coming from the ground and going to the sky not the other way around, the normal way.

Uncle Owen has forbidden me from going to see Amora. To say the least, I was angry about it. I had to apologize.

A month has past. I've only gotten 12 hours of sleep this whole month. I just can't shake this feeling that something more is going on. I haven't seen Mori once. I'll be 14 soon maybe she'll stop by on my birthday.

She didn't stop by for my birthday but a mysterious package did arrive. It was a music box. It seemed to be handmade. I opened it and this played watch?v=-IkoVs3QtA0 and a hand written note was in it.

Lukey… Farm Boy… Skywalker… Luke,

It's me. Remember me? Amora. Mori. Shorty. Kenobi. I miss you. I'm staying away because it's safer for both of us. I will eventually come to see you. It will be a loooooooong time from now. When I do come, we will buy a ship and see the galaxy together. Happy Birthday you old guy.

Love,

Mori… Amora…Your Shorty…Me


	2. Chapter 1: A New Hope I Guess

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in forever writer's block and I have no idea what to do with this.

 **Age 16: Amora:**

My father came in with the boy that lives across the desert, Luke Skywalker, and two droids. I smiled down at the R2 unit and it squealed happily. Droids love me. I continued to wash the dishes doing my best to ignore them. The R2 scooted over to me. I bent down to him and petted his little droid head. "Hi buddy, how are you?" My long, braided red hair was on the dusty floor. I gave the R2 a kiss on the top of him. _Fine._ He answered.

Luke looked over at me. He was so cute. I have had a crush on him since as long as I can remember. I stood up slowly still staring at him. "What's he doing here?" I asked my father.

"He's looking for Obi-Wan Kenobi." My father replied. I sucked in air.

"Hello, I'm C3PO a translator droid-" The other droid said.

"Amora Kenobi," I replied cutting him off. "Daughter of Obi-Wan err Ben Kenobi."

"Nice to meet you Mistress Amora Kenobi," C3POsaid, "Now if you don't mind I seem to have-"

` "Don't call me Mistress," I took his arm. "Yes I see, you'll be better in no time."

"He doesn't listen to that," said Luke. I glared at him.

"I'll make him listen," I said acidly. He looked nervous. Good, I like that. I smiled. "Don't worry I don't bite. Lighten up, Skywalker."

He laughed. "I'm sorry. It's just I know you and you are ruthless."

"Yeah I kinda am. Even, when I was a little girl. I had to set them straight." I said. "It's lovely to see you today, Luke. How are you?"

"Good, Amora," he smiled at me and I looked away. I grabbed my wrench and began to repair his arm not paying attention to their conversation until:

"Which reminds me your father wanted me to give this to you when you were old enough," my father said to Luke, "If your uncle will allow it." He went over to a chest and began to dig around it. "He feared you'd follow old Obi-Wan on some foolish damn crusade like your father."

"Your battery's low," I whispered to C3PO trying my best to look uninterested in their conversation. "Please shut down momentarily for battery saving and my safety as I finish these last few wires."

"Yes Miss," C3PO obeyed and shut down. I connected the last two wires and put up my wrench now fully engrossed in their conversation.

Luke stood up to meet my father. "What is it?"

"Your father's light saber," Father answered. I stared at it in awe. I had only seen my father's a few times and held it only once. "This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight not as clumsy or rampant as a blaster, an elegant weapon for a more civilized age." Luke turned it on revealing a beautiful blue beam. "For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the old age before the dark times, before the emperor."

Luke turned it off and sat down by my father. "How'd my father die?"

My father turned and looked at him dead serious. "The young Jedi named Darth Vader, he was a pupil of mine until he turned evil, helped the empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father." Luke looked down. I put a comforting hand on his arm and he smiled sadly at me. "Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the force."

"The force?" he implored.

"The force is what gives a Jedi his powers. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us. It penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together."

R2 whistled for my father's attention. So story time is over. I went out to grab the laundry I had put out on the line to dry earlier that day. I came back into the end of a message from Princess Leia. "Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi you are my only hope." I rolled my eyes and began to fold the laundry.

"You must learn the ways of the force if you are to come with me to Alderaan." My father said.

I slammed down the basket. "Oh, so you and Luke go on a wild adventure across the galaxy and I stay here on Tatooiine and watch the house."

"Now, listen Amora," my father replied calm.

"No you listen!" I yelled spinning to face them my anger rising in my chest. "I have every right to go with you not only do I know how to use the force. I can talk myself out of almost anything and use a light saber and blaster! So if you think for one second I'm going to-"

"I would never leave you here," my father replied.

"Oh," I stopped suddenly not angry.

Luke snickered at me. He turned to my father. "I could never follow you to Alderaan. It's late already. I have to get home."

"We need your help Luke." My father continued. "She needs your help. I'm getting to old for this sort of thing."

"Besides I'm not coming back to this planet if I can help it." I added.

"I can't get involved. I've got work to do." He whined. "It's not that I like the empire. I hate it. But, there's nothing I can do about it right now." He paused. "It's such a long way from here."

I shook my head a little disappointed he wouldn't be coming.

"That's your uncle talking," my father said.

"My uncle," he sighed dramatically. "However am I going to explain this?"

"Learn about the force," my father replied simply as if that would solve all the problems sometimes he's a foolish old man.

Luke walked over about to leave. "Look I can take you as far as Anchor. You can get a transport there to take you to where ever you're going."

My father crossed his arms. "You must do what you feel is right."

I huffed and stormed out. Stubborn old man should have been more stubborn. Wait, are those? They are! What's happening? Why attack them? "DAD!"

Dad and Luke came out with both droids following them. Wait, when did C3PO power back up? "What's that out there?" I pointed to it on the horizon.

My father recognized them. "We must hurry. Luke, can you get us there in your speeder?"

He nodded and we piled in arriving at the scene it was a mess.

"It looks like the sand people did it." Luke began.

"But, they didn't. Look at the tracks. What sand people do you know that marches two by two?" I asked.

"These are the same Jawas that sold us R2 and 3PO." Luke said.

"And these blast points are too accurate for sand people, only imperial storm troopers are so precise." My father explained.

"But why would imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?" he asked then looked at his droids. "If they traced the droids here then they observed who they sold them to and that would lead them…" he paused imagining the worst. "Home!" He ran off.

"Oh, wait Luke!" my father tried to stop him. "It's too dangerous."

"Luke, what if they're still there?" I asked running after him. I barely made it to the speeder in time. "Think about what could happen if they found, captured, or even killed you Luke?"

He wasn't listening so I hopped in. "Please Luke you have to rethink this." I pleaded.

"You don't understand they're all the family I have left." He answered.

"I do understand," I said quietly. "I lost my mother when I was a little girl ever since then it's just been Dad and me. Why am I telling you not to do something when I would do the exact same thing?" I sighed. "The least I can do is be here for you."

We came to his house now just a bunch of smoke and burning embers. I let out a chocked sob. Luke got out and walked to it calling for his family. They didn't answer. In that moment, I knew nothing was keeping Luke on this planet. He came back to the speeder his eyes holding an anger I had never seen in him before. We drove back to my father, C3PO, and R2D2. Luke walked over to my father but I still couldn't move.

"There's nothing you could've done Luke." My father replied calmly. I still hadn't moved. The images and smells of burning flesh forever etched in my mind. "You would've been killed too and the droids now in the hands of the empire." I finally climbed out of the speeder still horrified by what they had done. I stumbled over running into R2 and just staying there leaning on him for support. I don't feel well and that smell, oh that horrid smell, it's still in my nostrils.

Luke's voice broke when he spoke. "I'll come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing for me here now." I ran out of the way and hurled everything I had eaten that day out onto the hot sand. I don't know how well I'm going to do on a spaceship.

"Are you coming Amora?" Dad asked. "Or do you want to stay here?"

"I'm coming. I'm fine." I replied. "No need to worry." I climbed into the back still a bit off color. "No, you should worry. I think I'm going to be sick." I began dry heaving having nothing left in my stomach.

My father put a hand on my knee comfortingly. "Amora are you okay?"

I nodded.

"You, like your mother, cannot stomach violence. She used to get sick even at a scrapped knee." He replied. "But she also had one of the worst tempers in the entire galaxy."  
I smiled weakly. "Perhaps you should try to sleep, Miss Amora. That usually helps." 3PO suggested. I nodded and leaned back closing my eyes.

Next thing I know Luke's shaking me awake. We are at some sort of sleazy lounge. I rolled over. "Five more minutes, Farm Boy."

He rolled his eyes and pulled on my arm. I jerked away smirking slightly. "Fine, then you can stay here."

"No!" I yelled jumping awake hitting my head on Luke's. "Oh, sorry, I'm so sorry." I started to get out of the speeder. "So, Lukey, are you going to tell me what we are doing here at this umm whatever it is?"

He rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Well, Mori, we are here to find a pilot and ship." He tossed me a black cloak. "Your dad said you should put that on."

I shrugged and put it on. "So, why did we come to such a shady place?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "I'm just following your father's order."

"Oh you'll be a great Jedi apprentice." I mumbled.

Luke chuckled and took my hand. "I'm glad you're okay, Shorty."

I suddenly felt that Luke wasn't talking about recent events. I opened my mouth and closed it.

He brought my hand to his lips giving it a small kiss. "Why did you leave?"

I opened my mouth to answer but had none that I wanted to share with him.

He dropped my hand and rolled his eyes. "That's what I thought."

"Luke," I said. He stared straight into my eyes. "I um Luke I ummmm…"

He waited with baited breath but I had no answer for him. His eyes dropped to my bare neck and his sad look deepened. "Why?"

"Luke I can explain. I'm just terrified to." I sighed.

"Don't bother," he snapped.

"I want to. I really do. It's just…" I stopped he wasn't listening. I started to follow him inside but I couldn't. I stayed outside instead and cried. I didn't go inside until 3PO and R2 were sent out. I stepped in and realized why my father wanted me in a cloak even with it on several heads turned to look at me. I found them sitting at a table with a wookie and brown haired man. I joined them sitting by my father whom noticed my puffy eyes and gave Luke a lingering look that could kill a wampa. He turned back to the man whom was studying me.

"If you're looking for cheap sex, you've got the wrong girl." I snapped.

"Whoa," the man replied smoothly. "Not even what I was going to say sweetheart."

I snorted. "Well, whatever you were going to say I'm not interested."

"I was just going to ask your name sweetheart." He said.

"Amora," I snapped still incredibly upset. Why can't you just tell him? He knows everything else about you. Except whom your mother is. But that's part of this. I know I love him, but why should he have to know this? Besides he'll be a Jedi Knight soon, and they don't feel. The man was staring at me in fact everyone was the wookie, Dad, Luke… "Please don't tell me I said that out loud." They shook their heads and I let out a sigh of relief. "What's your name?"

"Han Solo and this my first mate Chewbacca." He replied.

I nodded and put my head on the table. I'm such an idiot. No, I'm not an idiot. I'm a coward. If Luke even cared about me a little he wouldn't care about my past. But, does he even love me? My hand flew to my neck. It wasn't there. A tear left my eye. I needed my mother. I want my mom. I moved my head off the table and onto my father's lap. He put a loving hand on my head. I cried there unaware of Luke watching me.

 **Age 17: Luke:**

She was crying. Why was she crying? I was at a loss for words. Han and Chewbacca just looked on at the scene. "I want to go home."

I was shocked. She hated Tatooiine. It was too hot kept her sunburnt. Too many moons and not enough stars. Etc. "Later Amora." Ben replied smiling down at her.

"I wish mom was alive." She replied.

"That makes two of us." Ben mumbled.

"I'll wait outside." She replied getting up and leaving tears in her eyes. Han's eyes followed her retreating figure with a bit of a smirk.

He turned back to Ben. "So the three of you and two droids…"

"And no questions asked," Ben added. My thoughts had turned to Amora. Why was she so upset? I mean I should be the one upset she hasn't spoken to me for three years and is lying to me. But, maybe I just need to be patient.

A/N: In the process of writing the next chapter I promise but until then check out what BLR posted! SEAGULLS! (Stop It Now) I love their Star Wars music videos. I'm such a geek. watch?v=U9t-slLl30E


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting and oh I CAN'T DRIVE

**A/N: Apollo-gizing** (see what I did there _~ gods stop with the puns_ ) **for the shortness of this chapter. Just really needed to update.**

 **Age 16: Amora:**

"Hey 3PO, R2," I waved slightly.

"Hello Ms. Amora," 3PO replied and R2 gave a happy little beep. I plopped down in the driver's seat of Luke's speeder sighing.

"3PO are you any good at giving advice?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not programmed for that type of thing, but I'll give it my best shot." He answered.

I sighed and looked up. "I've known Luke since I was 5 years old; he's been my best friend since age 7. I can tell him anything, and he'll understand right?"

"Well, I don't know enough about human interactions to answer that, but I do know that if you completely trust Master Luke then you should be able to tell him everything." 3PO said. My hand flew my bare neck. I'm not wearing it. I trust him. Maybe I should tell him. I looked up. Ah fuck!

"DAMN! The Stormtroopers found us!" I whisper-yelled. I turned the key in the speeder. "3PO, R2, get down!" I hissed as I pulled the speeder into gear. I slammed down on the accelerator and tore out of there. I looked back the Stormtroopers weren't following us. "Holy fuck! How did they find us!?"

"AMORA! LANGUAGE!" 3PO scolded.

 _It's only the word fuck,_ argued R2. I looked back at the little droid happy he was sticking up for me.

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" 3PO commanded.

I looked back and we were about to crash into a building. "Shit!" I swerved and we barely missed it. **(A/N: Legit this is me driving messing with music or just daydreaming. I'm not the best driver, but I always scream "Shit!" and swerve. I've never crashed or got a traffic violation so I guess I'm not that bad.)** I turned and headed to the back of the bar. Suddenly, Luke and my dad were in front of the speeder coming out the back door. "FUCK!" I slammed on the brakes and stopped in time. "HOLY FUCK! I could've killed you!"

Luke chuckled. "If you drive like that I'm surprised you haven't killed everyone on Tattooiine yet."

"Amora, watch your mouth, young lady." My father scolded teasingly.

I smiled. I leaned back in the speeder casually completely failing and knocking the gear into neutral. We began drifting back. "Shit!" I pulled the emergency break and it stopped suddenly. I jumped out of the driver's seat. "Luke! You take this I can't drive."

He laughed. It was the first time I'd caused him to laugh in three years, simply by my pure awkwardness. "Mori, we should really fix that."

"When am I going to need to drive?" I asked. "You're the pilot… And I guess Han. Also I'm just along for the ride."

Father gave me a look. "You are not just 'along for the ride.'"

"DADDY," I whined. "Why you gotta make me do stuff?"

Luke snickered. "You love being able to do more than sit on your ass."

"LUKE! LANGUAGE!" I fake scolded. "I expect better from you farm boy!"

"You have a worse mouth than me!" He snapped playfully.

"Oh fuck no, I never fucking cuss; not once in my whole fucking life." I replied sarcastically.

My father and Luke both laughed at this. I smiled cheekily. My father turned to Luke. "We must work fast. You'll have to sell your speeder."

"That's fine I don't plan on coming back to this planet." Luke said.

"Amora come with me." My father commanded.

I nodded and jogged to catch up with him, as Luke and the droids went to sell the speeder. As soon as we were out of earshot my father turned to me. "Sweetheart, he cares very much for you."

"Well, duh, he's my best, and only, friend!" I replied.

Father watched me with an expression I couldn't read. "You love him, don't you?"

I gave my father my WTF face. "No I'm in love with R2." I replied sarcastically.

He chuckled. "That's a yes." He sighed and turned serious. "Be careful. Love can bring you to the dark side or pull the dark side out of you. I have seen both. I- I'm just worried that you'll become like An- some people I've known."

What was that stutter about? I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. I plastered a smile on my face and hugged him. "Daddy, I'll be better than careful. I'll make sure to keep my love in my music box locked away."

My father suddenly shook his head. "No. The worst thing you can do is bottle this love up and keep it a secret. Let him know. Just know you may have to learn to hide that love from Vader and the Emperor. They would use it against the both of you. They'll even use your friendship." My father paused; as I let all of that sink in. "Amora, I want you to train with my old master."

"Qui-gon?" I asked. "Isn't he dead?"

Suddenly a ghost of a man with long brown hair stood over the shoulder of my father. "Jedi never truly die."

"Uhhh, Dad," I said kinda scared. "Am I crazy?"

He laughed turning to his old master. "No. Hello Qui-gon."

"Hey, Obi-wan," said Qui-gon's ghost. "She is truly beautiful, so much like her mother."

I scowled. "I don't understand what's going on here."

"Qui-gon was what they call a Grey Jedi. He finds balance in both sides of the force. I want you to do so given your lineage." My Father explained. I looked between him and the ghost like they were insane.

"Okay…" I slowly began backing away. "He knows who my mother is?"

Qui-gon nodded. "And who Luke's father is."

"What? Luke's dad is Anakin." I said confused.

"You haven't told her?" He asked my father.

"Told me, what?" I asked.

"It is not my secret to tell." My father replied completely ignoring me.

"Well, does she know who her grandfather is?" asked Qui-gon.

My father shook his head. "But she will find out in time."

"WHAT EVEN GUYS?" I yelled. "Can I just be told all this stuff and it be done?"

"No," they replied in unison.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna go find Luke." I walked away from my father and his weird ghosty friend. I wandered around the temporarily market looking for Luke. I found him and the droids walking out of a used speeder place. I ran over to them. "HEY LUKE!" I yelled in his face.

He gave me that annoyed look I love so much. "Really Mori?"

"You love me," I teased.

He considered this; no he actually seemed to be considering it. "Maybe but I wouldn't tell as to not inflate your ego anymore."

"My ego!? What about Han's!?" I fake pouted. We both burst into laughter. Everything was okay. Everything was somewhat normal for now. Our laughter died down and I looked at Luke seriously this time. "Luke I fear something horrible will happen soon."

 **Age 17: Luke:**

She truly did look scared as she looked at her feet. I pushed her head up lightly. Tears were forming in her eyes again, I pulled her into a hug. "It's okay Mori," I said rubbing her back. "We've got each other now."

She pulled out of the hug. "Thanks Luke." She sighed. She's so beautiful when she does that. Actually, she's always beautiful. "Luke, I-." She stopped and took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something, about my mom."

I nodded motioning for her to continue.

She looked around. "Not here. When we get somewhere private enough, I promise."

I smiled. This must be what she has so much trouble telling me. "Whatever it is, Mori, it won't change my opinion of you."

She smiled at me gratefully but added under her breath. "Don't stake your life on that."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "Mori, you are not your mother. We make our own decisions. I promise you, I'd stake my life on it, that my opinion will not change." I smiled teasingly. "You'll still be the best girl in the galaxy even if you're as annoying as a gungar." And as beautiful as the sun.

She smiled and gave me a playful shove. "Skywalker, you best be ready to back up those words with actions. Let's find Han's ship."

I will back up my words with actions thank you very much. As she led the way I added under my breath. "I love you, Mori." I had been doing this for years and she never noticed. I don't think she'll ever feel the same for me.

 **A/N: Shout out to the peeps who leave me those reviews. I absolutely love your feedback so keep it going. PS This is my total escape right now.**


End file.
